Un amor con consecuencias
by ValenOtaku
Summary: Akise hará todo lo que esta su alcance para que Yukki este con el, pero Yuno también esta dispuesta a lo mismo, sacrificara TODO para que Akise no este con Yukki, pero su plan generara un problema... Akise x Yukki Yukki x Yuno Yuno x Akise
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-¡Yukki sera mio!- grite, no podia aguantar que Yuno me quisiera robar a mi amado Yukki, -soy Akise Aru, un detective principiante y Yukki es mio Yuno- le dije. No podia aguantar, no podia creer lo que ella me hizo, contal de quedarse con Yukki, me engaño, pero... ¿Que habia pasado? Tuve que hacer una recopilacion de mi memoria y averiguar como es que habia llegado a ese momento.

Llegaba a la secundaria, con una mision, averiguar que planeaba Yuno y defender a mi amado Yukki, separarlo de esa sicopata de Yuno Gasai, tenia que hacer algo. Debia averiguar algo que definitivamente separaria a Yukki de Yuno, pero... ¿Que?

-¡Akise-kun!- grito mi chico, mi querido Yukiteru..

-¡Yukiteru!

-¿Que haces aqui sentado? ¡Vamos!

-¿Adonde?

-Con Yuno, y a clase.

-Esta bien.- Dije, aunque me desagradaba que tendria que ir adonde estaba Yuno.

Yuno, sentada, estaba esperando a Yukki. Cuando vio que estaba detras de el, puso una cara de enojada, yo sabia que no podia acercarme a Yukki antes de averiguar todo lo que tenia que saber de Yuno, pero era inevitable, lo amaba y no podia estar lejos de el, Yuno era capaz de matarme, lo sabia, pero me arriesgaria, contal de poder estar con el.

-Eh... ¿Akise-kun? ¿Por que me miras asi?-dijo Yukki.

Yuno hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Se habra dado cuenta de que me gusta Yukki?

-¿Eh? ¡Perdon! Es que me quede pensando en algo.

-¿Que intentas hacer Akise-kun?-dijo Yuno.

-Nada Gasai-san- siempre le dije asi, por respeto, sabia que era muy inteligente, no me importase lo que tratara de hacer, merecia repeto.-¿Que voy a intentar hacer?

-Nada, solo preguntaba- dijo, mas tranquila Yuno.

Todos entramos a clase, mi diario predijo que me encontraria con Yuno esa tarde, no le preste atencion, y segui haciendo mis cosas. Cuando salimos de la secundaria, me despedi de Yuno y Yukki, y segui mi camino a mi casa, de pronto cuando doblaba en un callejon, tomando un atajo para lleguar a casa mas rapido, aparecio Yuno, con un cuchillo, me grito:

-¡Se lo que intentas hacer! ¡Akise Aru!

-¿Qu... que?

-¿Acaso piensas que soy estupida? Se lo que planeas Akise-kun.

-No pienso que seas estupida, Gasai-san.

-Te haces el repuetuoso, cuando me odias... oh... oh acaso, tal vez...

-¿Tal vez que? ¡Yo no planeo nada!

-Como dije antes, ¿Crees que soy estupida? Se que planeas ser amigo de Yukki... para acercarte a mi... Te paresco linda ¿Verdad?

-¿Qu.. que?- no lo podia creer, estaba seguro de que ella estaba inventando, tratando de manipularme, no la podia dejar que me haga eso... pero... cada vez estaba, mas cerca... podia oler su perfume... a rosas... de pronto se desabrocho la camisa, dejando al decubierto su torso desnudo, tuve que parar, no podia dejarme controlar,- Yuno...

-¿Yuno? ¿Desde cuando me dices asi?, me gusta, sigue asi- y me abrazo.

-No.. Yuno... yo.. ¡Basta!- le grite, ella se tiro sobre mi y me beso, ese beso... fue el que me marco... y el que empezo toda esta historia, con el cual me empeze a enamorar de Yuno, pronto cai en la cuenta de que si seguia asi, seguramente terminariamos en mi casa, en una cama, y ella aprobecharia para matarme, recorde tambien, que tenia un cuchillo, entonces me separe de ella, Yuno puso sus manos sobre mi, se las saque, era muy buena manipulando, era increible, pero tenia que parar, no podia seguir asi, pronto Yuno termino en el suelo, porque yo la empuje, y le empece a abrochar la camisa, agarre mi mochila, y como para seguir el juego que ella pensaba que habia caido, la bese y me fui. Esa noche pense en ella, de una forma increible. Soñe con ella y dormi como un angel.

-Ese Akise, va a caer,- dije, estaba enojada, el me quiere sacar a mi Yukki,- ¡Te voy a destrozar Akise! ¡Ja ja ja!

Lo de esa tarde, ubiese funcionado de no ser porque el adivino mi plan, y creyo haberme engañado con el ultimo beso que me dio antes de irse, pero si cree que con eso me va a engañar, se equivoca, se que no cayo en mi jueguito de seduccion, pero voy a hacer que caiga, de cualquier forma, ¡Nadie me va a alejar de Yukki! Ya tenia un plan, lo iba a poner en marcha.

En la mañana, fui a ver directo a Akise, que no estaba con Yukki, mucho mejor, el no me habia visto, me acerque y, por detras, le susurre en el oido:

-Si quieres un poco mas de lo de ayer, puedo dartelo,- y lo abrase, haciendo que mis pechos toquen su espalda, probocandolo.

-Gasai...- dijo el balbuceando.

-Dime.. Yuno- le dije.

-Yuno... nos van a ver.

-No te precupes por eso,- dije, y lo arrastre a un lugar apartado- Aca estamos mejor, jaja, ¿No?- y empeze a besarlo, sabia que a el le gustaba, pero el no queria que lo suguiera haciendo, de todas formas segui, le desabroche la camisa, tenia que probocarlo, asi mi plan seria efectivo. Akise caeria lo mas bajo posible.

Yuno me estaba besando, era muy exitante. Me desabrocho la camisa, y yo ya no sabia que hacer, sabia que esto era parte de su juego, si me dejaba llevar hasta el punto limite, tal vez, creeria que habia caido, pero... ¿De vuelta? No sabia cual era su plan, pero dos dias seguidos la misma trampa, parecia muy mal elaborado, seguramente ella se habia dado cuenta de que era capaz de averiguar que era un juego de seduccion, o tal vez ya sabia que yo lo sabia. Si, eso suena raro, no entendia lo que queria hacer, pero le voy a seguir el juego.

Intento sacarme la camisa, pero hasta aqui llego mi paciencia, la aparte y le dije basta, me abroche la camisa y me fui. En ese momento... sucedio lo inevitable, Yukiteru aparecio, todo ensangrentado, y se demayo en mis brazos...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Iba a la escuela, queria encontrarme con Yuno y Akise, sabia que Yuno no le gustaba que Akise sea mi amigo, tenia miedo de que intentara matarlo o algo, ya que el tambien es un portador del diario. ¡Bip!- era mi telefono- predecia que yo iba a se atacado por el cuarto, ¿Kurusu? no eso era imposible, Keigo Kurusu, el de la policia, era ridiculo, habia formado una alianza conmigo y Yuno, al menos que... Se ubiese decidido de matar a los demas propietarios asi convertirse en dios, no, definitivamente no, era imposible, a lo mejor mi diario esta prediciendo mal las cosas, en vez de ser el cuarto podia ser el tercero, me rei, entre en razon, el tercero estaba muerto por culpa de mi dardo, el dardo que yo le tire a su diario del futuro.

De pronto escuche un ruido, la vereda, tanto como la calle, estaba decierta, ¿Y si era el cuarto? De pronto alguien bajo de un arbol

-¿Kurusu?- dije.

-Acertaste, Yukiteru.

-¿Qu.. Que?

-¿Sabes? Lo estuve pensando y creo que formar un alianza con un niño es ridiculo, asi que... voy a detenerte, ya que mataste a alguien, ¡Jajaja! Si no me equivoco tu mataste al tercero, ¿Verdad?-dijo sacando un cuchillo.

-Keigo... Detente.

-¿Por que? No me vas a obligar. Decidi que quiero convertirme en dios, ¡Jajajaja!

¿Q que hago?- me preguntaba. No tengo escapatoria tengo que pelear, pero... ¿Con que?

-¡Estas muerto niño!

Se abalanzo sobre mi, me apuñalo en el estomago y me hizo un corte pequeño en el cuello y rostro, ya agonizando en el suelo, como si un angel la ubiera llamado Uryuu Minene aprecio de la nada.

-¡Keigo! ¡Teniamos un trato! ¿No te acuedas?- se agacho y me dijo susurrando- vete, huye, y dale esto a Akise Aru, ¿Entendido?

-En.. tendi..di..do- dije agonizando.- Gracias- y sali corriendo, no muy rapido porque no podia, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Mi telefono sono. Mensaje de... de ¿Kurusu? Decia:

-Uryuu Minene, ¿Como estas? Te digo que actualmente estoy por matar a el primero, Amano Yukiteru, se que no era parte de nuestro trato, nuestro trato decia que te lo tenia que dejar vivo, pero... Quiero ser un dios, asi que Adios Yukiteru.

Aprete mi diario, no lo podia creer, ese estupido traicionero, no podia dejar que el matara a Yukiteru, tenia que mantenerlo con vida, el era el unico que podia debilitar a la temible Yuno Gasai. Luego estaba Akise, lo que me dio una idea. Formaria una alianza con el para averiguar los planes de Yuno. Era una gran idea.

Escribi una nota para el, y me equipe con lo necesario para matar al traicionero de Kurusu, me puse en camino. Cuando llegue pense que era demaciado tarde. Yukiteru estaba tirado en el piso muy debil, apreci y le di la nota a Yukki y le dije que huyera. Mientras discutia con Keigo Kurusu.

-¡Eres un estupido! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me traicionaste, ahora muereeee!- Grite.

-¡Es.. espera, Minene!

Lo apuñale, y le corte la cara, le pegue en la cara y lo deje tirado en el piso.

-Tranquilo, cuidare de tus hijos, yo si cumplo mis tratos.

Me fui de ahi, lo deje solo y tirado.

Yuno gritaba como loca: ¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! En algun punto crei que exageraba, Yukki estab muy herido, lo llevamos a un hospital.

Cuando Yukiteru nos conto toda la historia, y me dio el papel sin que Yuno se diera cuenta, por las dudas, empeze a captar un poco las cosas. Uryuu queria eliminar a Yuno lo mas rapido posible, me agrado mucho eso, aunque no queria matarla... ¿Que dije? Si la quiero matar. Creo que me empece a enamorar de ella. Le mande una carta a Uryuu diciendo que aceptaba su propuesta. Cuando Yuno decidio irse a su casa, le dije:

-¿Me esperas esta noche?- siguiendole el juego.

-Si Akise-Kun...- sonrio, una sonrisa mas falsa que ninguna otra, ahora tendria a Yuno en mi poder. Ahora solo me faltaba convencer a Yukki.

-Yukki, tengo que decirte algo.

-Si.. Akise-kun ¿Que cosa?

-Yo.. te amo- Y me abalance sobre el y lo bese. El beso mas largo de mi vida. Estuvimos asi durante un buen rato.

-Akise-kun...

-Alejate de Yuno, Yukiteru- le dije, agarre mi campera. Y me fui.

Akise... ¿Que estas planeando?- me pregunte- Crees, tu solo crees que yo sigo creyendome que tu no sabes que esto es un juego. Creo que fue mala idea ir dos veces seguidas sobre el. Esta noche vendra y dare mi golpe de gracia.

Akise llego, seguia igual vestido. Yo me cambie para probocarlo, una mini-falda muy corta y un top arriba. Akise se quedo con la boca abierta... primer parte de mi plan... listo.

Yuno era hermosa, nunca la vi asi. Pero no podia dejar que me manipulara. Tenia un plan. Y lo llevaria a cabo esa noche.

-Akise-kun.. ¿Estoy linda?

-S...si...-me hice el que estaba boquiavierto- estas bellisima- la verdad, si estaba linda.- ¿Quieres que cocine? Soy muy bueno.

-¿Encerio?

-Si,- y me puse en la coicna a ver que tenia ella para comer, bueno un poco de carne, cebolla y salsa. Si podia hacer algo. Empece a cortar carne y hervir, Yuno miraba, pensando que enveneraria la comida, lo cual me causo risa, se notaba en la mirada que sabia que yo planeaba algo, y no se equivocaba, mientras yo cocinaba, ella me abrazaba, luego de un tiempo, cuando la comida estuvo lista ella me alcanzo los platos, hora de poner en marcha mi plan.

Servi los dos platos y al mio, para identificarlo le puse una lechuga, sabia que a Yuno no le gustaba la lechuga. Cuando ella fue a buscar los vasos y la bebida, saque de mi bolsillo unas gotas, y se las puse en su plato.

-Akise-kun ¿Ya esta?

-Si, -dije y me dirigi a la mesa.

-¿Con lechuga?

-Eh... si.. ami me gusta asi.. jaja.

-Muy bien.

Comimos, en un punto Yuno se empezo a sentir mareada y se reia.

-Voy a engañar a Akise... aunque me gusta... pero quiero estar con Yukki...- y se desmayo.

Creo que me pase de gotas, pero bueno, la acoste en la cama y la desvesti la deje en ropa interior, la tape y me fui. Y me dije a mi mismo

Akise eres un genio, hiciste que Yuno confesara. Pero... ¿Que fue eso de que aunque me gusta? Eso es lo que dijo Yuno, pero ¿Yo le gustaba?

Esa duda casi me mato.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui esta mi fic que tarde en escribir, ¡Perdon! Tuve que estudiar y no pude avanzar, bueno, es un poco cortito, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo, en semana santa intente escribir pero estaba llena de tareas, espero que les guste:

-¡Akiseeeee!-grite, cuando me encontre en mi cama, sin Akise, y en ropa interior, el me habia engañado, seguramente le puso algo a la comida.

Esta vez no volvere a caer, voy a engañarlo, aunque empezaba a gustarme. Pero no podia pasar nada entre nosotros, NADA, voy a estar con Yukki por siempre...

Tenia que idear un plan, el ya habia adivinado mi otro plan, se me ocurrio una idea... me llevaria tiempo, pero no me importaba, lo unico que tenia que hacer, es tratar de no quedar enamorada de Akise... luego, todo estaria bien. Esa noche iba a ir a la casa de Akise, a empezar mi plan, lo que me esperaba alli... me iba a perseguir por el resto de mi vida.

Sali del hospital, ya que mis heridas no eran muy graves, pensando en lo que me dijo Akise, "alejate de Yuno, Yukiteru", eso es lo que me dijo, pero... ¿Alejarme de Yuno? Eso si que era imposible, eso... era... estupido. No me alejaria de Yuno por 3 razones:

Primero: Ella no se alejaria de mi, no se separaria ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Segundo: Era muy loca, pero en cierto punto me gustaba un poco.

Tercero: Necesito a alguien que me proteja, si ella quiere protegerme por su cuenta que lo haga, es ella quien lo quiere, yo no la voy a obligar, pero... si me separo de ella me mataran... No la estoy utilizando, no quiero que me malinterpreten, pero ella quiere arriesgar su vida por mi.

Me dirigí a la casa de Akise a explicarle esto, esperaba que el me entienda.

Esperaba noticias de Akise, pero no me llamo, queria saber como le habia ido con el plan contra Yuno, a las 11 de la noche me llamo:

-¿Por que no me llamaste antes? Te estuve esperando.

-Mi..Minene...

Su voz sonaba rara, era como si estuviera malherido...

-¿Que pasa?

-Y..Yun...

-¿Akise?- dije ya preocupada- ¿Que pasa?

-Puse demasiadas gotas para dormir... el.. plan... no...fu.. e...

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Como es que se te paso la cantidad?!

-No... no ter.. termine... Yuno... Sabe todo...

-¡¿Que?!

No sabia lo que ese dia me esperaba, pero pronto lo iba a saber:

Tenia que si o si llamar a Minene... no iba a saber lo que me esperaba cuando le dijiera que me habia pasado de gotas para dormir... Me iba a matar, todo ese dia estuve muy ocupado para poder llamarla, justo a la noche, vino Yukki a mi casa, me explico porque no podia abandonar a Yuno, cuando me dijo la tercera razon, me enoje, no se porque:

-¿Estas usando a Yuno como objeto?- le pregunte.

-N... ¡No!... ¿Como se te ocurre? Ella es importante para mi...

Eso me dolio, mucho, escuchar a mi amado Yukki decir que le gustaba Yuno, me dolio.

-Y...yo... Akise... el beso que me diste en el hospital...

-¿Te gusto cierto?

-Eh.. bueno... tal vez

No me resistí y lo bese, luego me separe de el, iba a volver a besarlo... pero...

-¡Akiseeeeeeee!

Yuno aparecio... y con un cuchillo se abalanzo sobre mi...


End file.
